A Beautiful Moment
by Kristen3
Summary: An AU take on "First Date." Niles arrives at his brother's, eager to ask Daphne on a date. But when she offers to help him "practice" asking a woman out, she ends up getting a surprise. One-shot.


**Author's Note:** Yet again, a random story idea snowballs into a thousand-plus word story. No idea how it happens! And yes, I am aware that I left things a bit unresolved here, but I think we all know where it's going. Of course, that said, if anyone feels the need to elaborate, please feel free! ;)

Niles had made up his mind. No matter what Frasier said, he was determined to ask Daphne out. He'd been so lonely since Maris left him, and he figured there was no point in suffering when he could do something about his situation. He tried not to think about the potential consequences as he knocked on Frasier's door.

"Oh, hello, Dr. Crane." Daphne smiled as she opened the door.

The sight of her wiped all coherent thought from his mind. He stood there in silence, smiling at her.

"Are you all right?" She reached for his hand, squeezing it. "Oh, I know what this is about. You've got someone on your mind, haven't you?"

Niles could do nothing but nod, still amazed at how her hand felt on his.

Daphne smiled and pulled him into the apartment, leading him to the couch. "Now sit down and tell me all about her!"

For a moment, Niles couldn't figure out what she was talking about. "Oh, you don't want to hear about that."

"Nonsense. You're me friend, so of course I want to hear all about this woman. I can tell by your face that she means a lot to you."

"OK...well, she's very sweet. Not to mention beautiful."

Daphne laughed. "Well, she sounds wonderful. Have you told her how you feel? Or at least asked her out?"

Niles shook his head. "No, I don't think I could do that."

"Sure you could! What woman wouldn't want to hear a compliment from a man like you?"

Suddenly, Niles thought of Maris, and the angry words she threw at him daily during their marriage. It didn't take an expensive degree to know that she was certainly no fan of his. "Um...well." He swallowed nervously.

"Maybe it would help if you practiced first. Why don't you try asking me on a date? I promise I won't laugh at you. Go on!"

Niles wanted so badly to tell her that it was _her_ he loved and wanted to date. But the words just wouldn't come out. He had no alternative but to follow her plan. "Um...I've been wanting to ask you out for some time now, and I haven't really been able to work up the nerve until today, but would you like to have dinner with me sometime?"

"See, Dr. Crane, that wasn't so hard! Now if you can just take a deep breath and say it just that way to this woman of yours, I'm sure she'd love to go out with you."

"Would she?" Niles raised his eyebrows, hoping she would get the hint.

"What do you mean? I'm sure this woman of yours would love to go out with you! You're a very nice man, but you never give yourself enough credit."

"Well, thank you, Daphne. But I'm afraid you didn't quite understand what I meant. The woman I want to ask out is you."

"Me? Why would you want me when there are so many other women out there? I'm nothing special."

"On the contrary. You are anything but ordinary. Believe me, I've met plenty of women who are just like Maris, and they don't interest me a bit. But you're sweet and funny, and well, gorgeous."

"Oh, Dr. Crane." She blushed. She looked at him for a moment, trying to figure out if he was really serious. Suddenly, her heart began to race. "You're serious, aren't you? Well, I don't know what to say."

Niles glanced out Frasier's window to where the famous Space Needle stood. The sun was just beginning to set, and the sight was truly magnificent. "Say you'll join me on the balcony."

Daphne hadn't expected that answer. "All right." She was nervous, but she was willing to see where this might lead. They got up and began to walk toward the balcony door. At the last moment, Niles caught sight of the champagne his older brother always kept just outside the kitchen. He walked toward it, pouring himself a glass.

"Would you like one?" He turned and held the bottle up to show her.

"Yes. That would be lovely." She smiled. Usually she was the one pouring drinks, not the other way around.

Niles walked over to her, handing over one of the two glasses he carried. Then he held the balcony door open with his free hand to allow her to walk ahead of him.

Daphne sighed as she took in the skyline of the city. Stars were just beginning to come out, making the Emerald City even more breathtaking. "It's always so beautiful out here at this time of night."

Niles nodded. "Yes, but the view I'm seeing now is amazing at any time of day." His eyes were not on the sky above, or the buildings below. They were on the face of the woman he loved.

Suddenly, Daphne reached out, wrapping her arms around him. "Oh, thank you," she said. "Sometimes I wonder if anyone even notices I'm here. Your brother's always going on about his show, and your father spends half the day watching his bloody sports. If it weren't for Roz, I think I'd go mad!"

"How can you think that no one notices you? I know that you work hard looking after Dad and Frasier, and I can't tell how you much I appreciate it. We may not always get along, but they are my family. And you...are an angel." Feeling bold, he kissed her cheek.

Daphne wondered if she might be dreaming. Things like this just didn't happen to women like her. But Dr. Crane was a good friend. He wasn't always as quick to speak his mind as his father or brother. However, the words he did say always seemed to come from his heart. Before she could even think of what she was doing, she found herself kissing him. It wasn't a long, passionate kiss like the ones she read about in romance novels. But it definitely left her wanting more. "My answer is yes," she whispered.

"What?" Niles' mind was still reeling from the kiss. It was hard to focus on anything else for a few moments.

"You asked me out before. My answer is yes." She smiled and slipped her hand into his.

"Oh, Daphne." Niles glanced out at the city for a moment. He knew that in many other buildings right now, people were making life-changing business deals, or researching cures for terrible diseases. Such things were usually big news, and rightfully so. And yet, Niles knew that there was probably no one in Seattle happier than he was at this moment.

As Daphne looked at him now, she wondered how she could've overlooked him for so long. But this was no time to dwell on the past. "I think this moment calls for a toast," announced, raising her glass.

"What should we drink to?"

"To our future!" She clinked her glass with his. Many of her days working with the Cranes seemed routine. Just ordinary conversations, easily forgotten the next day. But every once in a while, Daphne saw that her life here had a purpose. And she had a feeling she was only now beginning to figure out what that was.

**The End**


End file.
